Justice of the Heart
by PhZXgames
Summary: DISCLAIMER I don't own Pokemon! Someone once told me that if a man seeks fame, his ego will drive him back, but his pride will pull him forward. (Pokemon AU) Rated M For Harsh Language and Abuse
1. Prologue

Prologue

The IPF Agent found himself hating Tuesdays. Actually, he found himself hating his job altogether. No field work, no interesting cases, just boring extra jobs nobody else wanted to do. This included, but was not limited to: Petty theft, Arson, Drunken Assault, Breaking and Entering, and Minor cases with stupid members of Team Viol or Team Oran.

Not like any hoping was going to change it. He's been doing this for almost two years now, but it pays rent and bills, so it's not like he's quitting anytime soon. He's thought about it a couple of times, but never could muster up the courage.

He listened to the rain patter outside his car. He could still go home. Just turn the key and pull out of the parking lot. Call in sick. It's not like anyone would remember it was his birthday today.

He resisted the want to leave and opened the door to his car. The rain made his uniform wet, as expected. He slowly trudged over to the doors of the precinct. Walking in, he was greeted by the security officer at the door, and he showed him his badge.

"You're clear with me sir," Said the kid stationed at the door, "but I believe the Captain wants a word with you."

He was a little taken aback. Maybe he was finally going to get laid off.

The Agent nodded to the officer and walked across the precinct floor. Officers and Agents were amidst in conversation, but they all stopped and stared as he walked by. As the Agent made his way to the end of the floor, the symphony of conversation had disappeared completely, leaving only the cacophony of the telephone calls coming in.

A little disturbed, he knocked on the Captain's door, his thoughts cemented into his mind.

"Come in please." Said the Captain.

He turned the knob and opened the door, and the talking resumed behind him. As he closed the door, the Captain started to close the blinds, including the ones to the window that brought in the dim morning light.

As he finished closing the blinds, his tense demeanor relaxed. "Take a seat, man."

"You're going to fire me, aren't you?"

The Captain looked at him blankly before bursting into laughter. As he finishes his fit, he wipes a tear from his eye and sighs, "No, the opposite actually." He slaps a file on his desk. "You're getting promoted."

"Excuse me sir?" asked the Agent.

"Don't thank me, the promotion is from HQ. Your new case, however… consider it a birthday present." He clasped his hands. "Any questions, Detective Roberts?"

Roberts' heart skipped a beat. Life had given him an opportunity and he was ready to take it and run.

Roberts grabbed the file and opened it, pocketing the USB inside. He scanned the header file and pulled this knowledge from it:

Name: Unknown

Known Aliases: Jynx, The Gym Tackler

Trainer's License: Uncredited

Known Pokémon: Charizard, "Blaze"; Rhyperior, "Everest"

NO KNOWN OFFENSES

This left Roberts scratching his head. "If you don't mind me asking sir, why is this guy important if he has 'no known offenses'?"

"That's the thing." Answered the Captain quickly. "Whenever we go looking for him, he manages to perfectly evade police capture. But we have nothing to really arrest him on besides not being registered, so we can't really file for a warrant if we don't want to look bad."

Roberts tries putting the puzzle together in his head, but it felt like he was looking at the backside-cardboard of the pieces.

The Captain cleared his throat. "Also, let's keep this whole thing hush-hush. Hunting down a guy who has literally no record except for his unbelievable battles caught on camera means we'd get peeled by the press if they found out."

"Duly noted, sir." Roberts picked up the file and shifted all the contents, so they were out of sight.

"Your new office is the empty one next to Karen's. Well, it's not empty anymore, but it's yours nonetheless."

"Thank you, sir."

Roberts strode out of the Captain's office with a newfound pride. A feeling he's never quite had before. He followed the hall down until he passes Karen's office and admired his name plate on his own door. "Detective Blake Roberts…" he read aloud.

He opened the door and found Alisa, the intern, moving his stuff from her cart onto his desk. She seemed so focused that she jumped as he greeted her.

"Hey Detective… Sorry, let me get out of your way…" She said, trying to shuffle between her cart and the desk.

"There's no need." He caught himself saying. "Why don't I help you out? I'd prefer to move into my own office, but I won't deny any help."

She nervously moved away from the cart. "Actually… that would be nice."

After a bit of trinket-placing, paper-sorting, and playing with cables for the computer, they were done. Blake noticed that the entire time Alisa seemed distracted, but he didn't think much of it.

Finally, Blake sat down in his chair and booted up the computer. He looked up to see that Alisa was still there. "Do you need something?" He asked.

She her hands behind her back and started fidgeting out of his view. "Well… The Captain pulled me aside and told me I need to shadow another Agent if I want to be hired on as one next quarter. And I was wondering…" She stopped talking, obviously too nervous.

"Did you want to shadow me?"

"Well," she reassures him, "you weren't my first choice… considering…"

"Yeah that would make things a bit awkward." He responded, wiping away a flashback. "I'd be thrilled to have help with this case actually."

Blake got up and walked around the desk to close the door. Alisa got noticeably more nervous with the door closed.

"I was asked to keep this case quiet, but since you're my partner on this, I don't see why you're not allowed to know as well." He handed the file over to her as he plugged the USB into the computer.

"Let's get started, shall we?"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The bus bounced up and down as it hit virtually every pothole on the road. A girl had just started her Pokémon journey to run away from home. Her name read plainly on the Trainer Card which she still looked at with disbelief. Juleka Jehezuit, Age 12. She wondered if her dad even cared that she was gone.

She overheard a couple of buffoons in the back of the bus talking about beating on the man in the extravagant costume right across the aisle from her. She studied him a little bit. He had a cloak on with the hood up, and his head was resting against the seat in front of him. He was also wearing a mask that covered his entire face. Blue and black covered him from head to toe.

Four letters could be read on the back of his cloak, J-Y-N-X.

"Looking for attention…" she whispered to herself. "That's all they do nowadays."

The cloaked man seemed unfazed by the bullies' continuing verbal assault, but it was hard to tell because of the mask. And it's not as if the boys in the back were being quiet about it either.

Juleka reached into her bag and pulled out her new Treeko. She was going to fight them herself if they wouldn't shut up. But then she overheard the obvious leader of the group shout out, "My dad gave me all his Pokémon from his journey! And he even convinced Elm to give me a starter anyway! But it was useless compared to his, so I threw it out! That stupid Cyndaquill would only slow me down!"

Before she could rise to speak. The man in the mask turned to look back at the boys.

"Oh what, did I touch a nerve? You gonna cry to your mommy?"

He shook his head and turned back to face the front. Juleka could hear him say. "They aren't worth your time Jynx. Just ignore them."

But the boy just continued. "I bet she's just as stupid as your little get-up! Maybe your daddy beat her senseless!"

Juleka started thinking about how her father did that to her mother. But one day her father took it too far… the day she—

"Stop the bus." Shouted the man in the mask. His voice was amazingly loud and clear despite his face covering. The bus skidded to a complete stop. The man reached into his cloak and pulled out a wad of cash and walked to the front of the bus. After handing it to the driver, he pointed to the boys in back.

The driver said: "Everyone. Outside. Now."

His eyes were the only thing visible behind the mask, and even just from that alone, you could tell Jynx was pissed.

Everyone filed off the bus, aside from the three boys who were being disrespectful. The driver looked at them through the rear-view mirror and said, "You wanted to beat the crap out of him. Now's your chance."

They squandered for a bit and hobbled as a group to the other side of the field, and the bus drove away.

Jynx spoke up before anyone started complaining, "I've payed for a new bus to come pick everyone up—a much nicer bus. But I challenge you three to a 3 vs 1 battle. The loser walks the rest of the way to New Bark Town."

One of the side grunts sneered. "Pfft, 3 vs 1 isn't fair."

Jynx lowered his head and said almost sarcastically, "You're right… it isn't. alright, all three of you may use two Pokémon in succession. Your chances of winning have increased two hundred-fold!"

All three of them laughed. "You can't buy your way out of a funeral." Said the lead bully. "But alright, we accept, but we won't need two Pokémon to beat you."

"Then by all means, use any items you wish. And choose your Pokémon to use against me."

"You think we're stupid? We're not going to use items because that would be a waste against someone like you!"

"Oh please." Said Jynx. "I insist."

Grabbing one of his pokéballs, Jynx adjusted his mask and hood, then tossed the ball through the air, watching it explode in a burst of white light.

When the light subsided, a larger than average Ariados stood in front of Jynx, focused and ready.

"Psh, just cuz your little bug is pretty big you think you can win?"

Jynx did not respond.

"Volc! Give em hell!" The leader threw out his ball, followed by his goons, who threw theirs in succession. Three flashes followed, a Magcargo, Honchkrow, and Steelix revealed after the lights.

"Boss… A thought occurs… I think this might be a trap."

"Oh grow up. There's no way he can beat your speed, my attack, or Grant's defense. It's just a stupid bug after all, and we have the type advantage! Speaking of which… Volc, Fire Blast!"

"Steelix, Rock Tomb!"

"Honchkrow, Air Slash!"

When the dust from the attackers' moves had settled, the Ariados was unscathed, but the Honchkrow lay on the ground, defeated, and the Steelix quickly joined him.

Jynx hadn't even said a single word, yet the Ariados moved independently and faster than the eye could perceive. Juleka almost couldn't believe her own eyes.

The winds suddenly whipped from nowhere and the Magcargo was suddenly surrounded in a Sand Tomb. It was only seconds before it collapsed from the power.

The three bullies retrieved their Pokémon, watching their KO'ed partners dissolve into red energy and seep back into the pokéballs. They stared at the cloak-clad man who uttered a parting phrase. "I guess you were right, those items would be pretty pointless against a guy like me." After turning his back to them, he called out to his Pokémon. "Arach, come." His Ariados heeled and returned its trainer, then dissolved into blue energy before vanishing back into its designated capsule.

The fools were sputtering nonsense until the bus arrived. "There's no way he could've beaten us, we're pros!" and "He had to have cheated, no Pokémon is that strong!"

When the bus did come, Jynx was not lying about it being better. It was a royal carriage to the rotted cart they rode to this part of the region. Jynx however did not get on. Insisting the childlike men get on in his stead.

"Whatever man, you won, but If you want to walk be my guest." Said one of them as he got on. Juleka was overcome with curiosity about Jynx. Could he have cheated? It didn't seem like something that could even be done. But could he even possibly be that strong?

Having not yet boarded herself, she walked up to him, but he raised his hand at her and walked the other direction.

"Wait!" She called out.

Jynx stopped and sighed. "Look, kid. Forget what you just saw. I'm not proud of this, and neither should anyone else."

"How are you so strong?" she asked.

"The bus is going to leave if you don't get on. I'm not going to be responsible for that."

Juleka was getting frustrated. "I asked you a question!" she shouted. The bus closed its doors behind her and drove away.

"Oh look at that. It left without you. Have a good life kid." With that, he walked along the road.

Juleka followed him.


End file.
